


Come what will

by Maewn



Series: The Lion's Roar [2]
Category: Fable 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Family, Gen, Spoilers for end of main quest, all of the adorableness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 06:55:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3347723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maewn/pseuds/Maewn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A glimpse into Lionheart's life, two years after the choice at the Spire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come what will

I eye the small kitten my daughter was holding with suspicion. "Alice, you know how I feel about cats," I say sternly. My twelve-year old's brown eyes are hopeful, her dark hair pulled back in a ponytail, one strand of white streaking through the mass of mahogany curls. A small testament to the time before I used the Spire to bring both her and my wife back from Death.

I knelt at her level. The kitten is small and reddish, green-brown eyes watching me curiously.

My daughter pouts, a mirror image of her mother when she is annoyed with me. My wife watches by the kitchen door, an amused smile on her lips.

"Come now, Lionheart," Sarah calls, her brown eyes gleaming with laughter. "You have your dog, let Alice have a cat."

"But cats and dogs hate each other," I say, giving her a 'are you seriously taking her side on this?' look.

Tia barks beside me, sniffing at the kitten. The kitten stares at it, batting Tia's nose with a tiny paw. Tia snuffles, licking the kitten's face. The other endures the attention with a slight wrinkle of her nose.

"You're supposed to be on my side," I tell the Husky. Tia only barks again, her pink tongue lolling out in a doggy grin.

Sarah smiles, "I think that even the dog is on our side, husband."

I sigh, scratching Tia's head. "My oldest friend has betrayed me," I groan, sitting down.

Alice giggles, "Can we keep her, daddy, please?!" She elongates the last word.

I heave another sigh. "Alright, but you take full responsibility for anything that happens, yes?"

"Kay!" she chirps, dashing off with the kitten still in her arms. Sarah walks over, peering down at me.

"Was that so hard?" she asks.

"Yes," I say, standing up. Sarah huffs, rolling her eyes.

"Twelve years of being married to you and sometimes I  _still_  don't understand what goes on inside your head, Lionheart," she says, nudges my ribs with an elbow.

"You love me anyway," I say, kissing her.

"Yes," she said, "I do."

And looking into my wife's eyes, knowing that Lucien is gone and we are safe, I wouldn't trade this feeling for anything in the world. I know that I made the right choice that day. I am happy with my life and come what will, we will weather it as a family.


End file.
